


Of Flesh and Wounds

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ecrite en 2013, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronté à sa plus grande peur, Sanji tente de faire face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie 1

Assis tout près du corps inanimé de Zoro, Sanji était perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard fixé sur le torse recouvert de bandages recherchait le moindre signe de vie. Il savait qu'il était vivant, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il devait vérifier constamment. Sa respiration était lente et faible, mais elle était bien là. Sanji n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Bien sûr il le voyait souvent dormir, mais là c'était différent. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et, bien qu'inerte, son visage n'était pas détendu pour autant. Il semblait contracté par la douleur que Zoro devait ressentir malgré son inconscience. Le bâtard, même pas un ronflement pour le rassurer…

Sanji serra les mâchoires autour de la cigarette qu'il n'avait pas allumée. Dans l'état sérieux où il se trouvait, Chopper lui avait interdit de fumer à côté de Zoro. Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers le sabreur et la posa doucement sur son torse. Il la regarda s'élever et s'abaisser régulièrement au grès de son souffle. Cette vision était rassurante et captivante.

Autour de lui, les bruits de la fête commençaient à s'estomper. Le piano résonnait toujours de la mélodie de leur nouveau _nakama_ , mais beaucoup dormaient déjà, trop avinés pour tenir plus longtemps. Sanji était fatigué d'avoir cuisiné pour tout ce monde, mais la satisfaction de les voir si heureux et repus le lui avait fait oublier. Pourtant maintenant qu'il n'était plus occupé, elle revenait en force et il luttait pour empêcher ses yeux de se fermer. Il ne voulait pas laisser Zoro sans surveillance, et il savait que les autres ne seraient pas en état pour rester éveillés. La tâche lui revenait donc. De toute façon il préférait cela. L'angoisse de se réveiller au petit matin avec un corps sans vie près de lui le terrifiait et lui tordait les entrailles.

Ses pensées revinrent aux souvenirs diffus qu'il gardait de la veille. Il avait été pathétique et n'avait fait que manquer de respect face au courage et à la détermination de Zoro. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il s'était interposé entre lui et Kuma. Sûrement son propre orgueil à satisfaire. Pourtant personne ne regardait, personne n'était à impressionner. Non, ce n'était pas son orgueil qui avait guidé ses gestes, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

L'idée de le perdre lui avait été insoutenable. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce qui les attendait sans lui, alors il avait préféré mettre en jeu sa propre vie. Pourtant, il s'en rendait compte à présent, cela avait été un geste égoïste. Lui non plus n'avait probablement pas envie de le voir mourir et c'était certainement la raison qui l'avait poussé à le frapper. L'idiot. Il en porterait longtemps la marque, un énorme bleu aussi vaste que la détermination de Zoro à l'écarter. Lentement, il porta sa main à son flanc et grimaça lorsque la douleur se réveilla.

Il reporta son attention sur le sabreur, passant délicatement une main sur sa joue. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir sa présence, l'équipage aussi avait besoin de son Second. Luffy faisait totalement confiance à Zoro et Sanji n'osait imaginer la souffrance de leur Capitaine s'il venait à mourir. Zoro était celui qui maintenait la sécurité de l'équipage quand Luffy partait tête baissée dans ses aventures. Bien sûr, Sanji l'aidait, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était moins fort que lui. A la fois mentalement que physiquement. La preuve en venait une nouvelle fois d'être faite.

Il soupira et son regard se posa sur les _katana_ posés un peu plus loin. L'imbécile avait même été prêt à renoncer à son rêve pour protéger l'équipage. Sa résolution et la foi qu'il plaçait en son ambition était quelque chose qui l'avait touché la première fois qu'il avait croisé son chemin. Il l'avait toujours admiré pour ça, alors que lui-même avait sciemment étouffé son propre rêve idiot. Parce que son rêve à lui était différent du sien. Il ne changerait pas l'humanité, ni ne ferait trembler les dieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait était poser les yeux sur All Blue. Alors que Zoro… Zoro deviendrait une légende. Un héros que les petits garçons imiteront et prendront pour modèle. Son rêve avait bien plus de valeur que le sien, et c'est un peu aussi pour le protéger qu'il avait voulu prendre sa place.

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur lui. Son visage habituellement délicieusement hâlé était si blanc. De grands cernes gris entouraient ses yeux, ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il avait vieilli prématurément. Un seul regard n'aurait pas suffi à déterminer si la vie coulait encore dans ses veines. Il avait perdu tellement de sang…

Sanji revit derrière ses paupières closes la scène qu'il avait découverte lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il avait d'abord ressentit un soulagement énorme en le voyant vivant, debout. Et puis l'horreur avait pris place en lui lorsqu'il avait vu le sang ruisselant sur le corps de Zoro. Tellement de blessures le recouvraient qu'il était impossible de les dissocier les unes des autres. Et tout ce sang répandu autour de lui, imprégnant la pierre et la terre. Teintant de rouge tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il avait été paralysé pendant de longs instants, les mots que Zoro avaient prononcés se gravant dans son cerveau. Rien. Il ne s'était rien passé. A ce moment-là il avait compris qu'il ne dirait rien à personne de ce qu'il avait vu. Cela resterait entre eux pour toujours.

Mais rapidement, il avait retrouvé l'usage de son corps. La volonté de Zoro avait enfin lâché, comme s'il avait attendu d'être trouvé avant de succomber. Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées et Sanji avait eu tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase douloureusement au sol. Il avait eu tellement peur. Il avait cru qu'il était parti, pour toujours. Mais non, le souffle de la vie l'habitait encore.

Reprenant espoir et comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il l'avait hissé, non sans mal, sur son dos. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Zoro l'avait aidé, et puis il avait senti son corps peser de tout son poids sur ses épaules, signe que les ombres avaient eu raison de lui.

Alors lentement, assurant chaque pas afin d'éviter une chute qui aurait été mortelle, il l'avait ramené au manoir, là où il savait que se trouverait Chopper. Il l'avait ensuite laissé entre les mains du docteur, sans un mot, puis s'était éloigné. Il avait erré quelques temps sans vraiment se rendre compte où il allait. Il était ainsi arrivé sur la rive, devant le Sunny amarré, vision réconfortante d'un chez soi et de la promesse d'un lit pour oublier. C'était là, debout devant le bateau, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était recouvert du sang de Zoro.

Rapidement, il s'était retrouvé nu dans la salle de bain, observant son corps rougit dans le grand miroir. Le noir de la blessure infligée par Zoro contrastant avec le rouge. Et puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ses mains. Ses mains si précieuses, recouvertes de sang jusque sous les ongles. Il les avait frottées, encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait. Le sang ne partait pas, l'odeur ne partait pas… la vision ne partait pas. Les larmes avaient afflué dans ses yeux et déferlé sans retenue sur ses joues. Il était tombé à genoux, pliant sous le poids de la douleur. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu le protéger, porter avec lui ce fardeau, partager ses souffrances…

Un frisson parcourut son corps et il revint au moment présent. Il refusait de repenser à tout cela. Quand Zoro se réveillerait… quand il se réveillerait, il allait s'entrainer, encore et encore, devenir plus fort. Il allait le rattraper et se tenir à ses côtés, comme un égal. Et plus jamais, plus jamais il n'aurait à revivre de moments pareils.

Un léger mouvement attira son attention. Pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé sur son visage, hormis peut-être un sourcil un peu plus froncé. Guettant le moindre signe, Sanji le fixa, hésitant jusqu'à cligner des yeux pour ne rien manquer. Cela prit quelques minutes, mais un nouveau mouvement de sourcil lui fit espérer plus. Bientôt, les yeux de Zoro papillonnèrent et ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement, comme si elles pesaient très lourd.

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et plongea dans ses yeux. Zoro mit quelques temps avant de le reconnaitre, mais finalement Sanji sentit son regard sur lui. Zoro lui sourit légèrement et Sanji cru pleurer de joie. Mais une quinte de toux secoua soudain le blessé et l'inquiéta. Rapidement, il se releva et alla remplir un verre d'eau avant de se retourner... Et là il se figea. Zoro avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait de ces yeux qui avaient gardés toute leur intensité. La toux avait cessé et il paraissait à présent calme. Sanji le vit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit… A la place de mots, un flot de sang jaillit d'entre ses lèvres.

Devant l'horreur de cette vision et la soudaineté du phénomène, Sanji lâcha le verre qui alla se fracasser au sol. Mais il ne le remarqua qu'à peine. Il regardait avec effroi le sang s'écouler en quantité telle qu'il douta de la véracité de ce qu'il voyait. Il resta là, pétrifié, sans savoir quoi faire, et quand son regard croisa celui de Zoro, il y vit tant de résignation, de regrets et de douleur que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine avec une force telle que cela lui coupa la respiration.

Zoro tendit un bras tremblant vers lui, comme un dernier appel à l'aide, mais Sanji ne pouvait rien faire. Une force semblait s'opposer à son corps et l'empêchait de s'approcher.

Et puis les yeux de Zoro se révulsèrent et des globes blancs et froids le fixèrent. Incapable de supporter cette vision effroyable, il dévia son regard vers le reste de son corps. Les bandages prenaient une couleur rouge carmin à une vitesse ahurissante, comme si toutes les blessures se rouvraient en même temps. Le sang dégoutta rapidement sur les draps, formant une mare autour du corps de Zoro.

Sanji ne comprenait pas, ne réalisait pas. C'était comme un cauchemar, comme si toutes ses peurs prenaient vie devant ses yeux. L'angoisse et l'horreur submergeant son être.

Et puis les paupières se fermèrent, le torse ruisselant de sang cessa de se soulever. La vie quitta le corps de Zoro devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder, paralysé par la douleur.

La panique le gagna finalement, l'idée de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais était insoutenable. Il ne voulait pas. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, abandonner ses rêves… L'abandonner lui. Un cri guttural matérialisa son désespoir. Des tremblements s'emparèrent de lui et le brisèrent de l'intérieur.

Il sentit une pression, une main sur son épaule et tenta de se débattre. Il ne voyait plus rien, tout était sombre autour de lui. L'odeur de la mort l'environnait et lui donnait la nausée. Et puis il entendit une voix au loin, comme un écho. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il fondit en larmes en reconnaissant sa voix. Cette voix qu'il aimait tant gagna en intensité et devint plus distincte. _"Ouvre_ _les yeux"_ … _"Réveille-toi"_ … _"SANJI !"_.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement. Haletant, le corps parcourut de tremblements et en sueur, il revint enfin à lui.

* * *

Un cri effrayant et des tremblements violents l'avaient réveillé. Il avait mis quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sanji faisait un cauchemar et il devait le réveiller. Il y réussit après de nombreux appels, les paupières de Sanji s'ouvrant enfin. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et Zoro était inquiet par les larmes qui s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues. Ses yeux bleus fiévreux semblaient chercher un point d'accroche sans en trouver. D'un geste ferme, il lui agrippa alors le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques instants, son regard se fixa enfin et il le sentit se calmer.

Il continua à lui parler doucement, espérant apaiser son angoisse. Tendrement, il essuya de ses mains les traces de larmes sur son visage.

\- Zoro, bredouilla Sanji qui luttait encore pour revenir définitivement dans la réalité.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras, posant une main protectrice sur l'arrière de sa tête pour la presser contre son épaule.

Il n'était pas doué avec les mots alors il espérait que ses gestes parleraient pour lui. Quel cauchemar avait-il bien pu faire pour réagir de la sorte ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Sanji aussi fragile et c'était assez déroutant.

Il lui laissa de longues minutes pour se remettre et petit à petit, il le sentit se détendre contre lui. Il relâcha alors la pression sur son crâne et commença doucement à caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient si fins et si doux, Zoro aimait par-dessus tout passer ses doigts dedans, regarder les mèches dorées s'échapper de ses mains aussi facilement que de l'eau.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà suffisamment l'air d'un idiot comme ça, répondit une voix étouffée et honteuse.

\- Sanji…, reprocha Zoro. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars, même aux plus forts.

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant probablement le temps de réfléchir à ce que Zoro venait de dire. Ce dernier ne le brusqua pas, montrant toute la patience dont il était capable. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser, sinon il se braquerait et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait à cet instant.

Finalement, Sanji se dégagea de son étreinte et se recula légèrement. Il resta encore quelques instants, tête baissée, les mains agrippées aux bras de Zoro à la recherche de réconfort. Puis il releva les yeux et croisa le regard vert et assuré de son compagnon, et il prit la parole.

\- C'est toujours plus ou moins le même…

\- Ce n'était pas le premier ? s'étonna le sabreur.

\- Non, avoua Sanji en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu le fais souvent ?

\- Pas tant que ça, juste quelques fois ces deux dernières années.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Etait-ce lié à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans ? Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question car Sanji continua.

\- Au début c'est plus une sorte de souvenir. Je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé à Thriller Bark quand… quand je t'ai retrouvé, et après quand tu étais inconscient. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler avant qu'on soit séparés, et du coup je crois que ça m'a travaillé plus que ça aurait dû.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, reconnut Zoro.

Il y avait souvent pensé pendant tout ce temps, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Sanji avait le droit de savoir.

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Deux gars qui ont tout vu me l'ont dit à l'époque. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le problème c'est que tu as failli mourir ! J'ai cru… j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort…

\- Mais je ne le suis pas, tenta de le rassurer Zoro.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais dans ce cauchemar si. Tu étais là, sur ce lit de fortune, recouvert de bandages. Et puis tu t'es réveillé et je me suis senti rassuré, mais tout à coup du sang a commencé à sortir de ta bouche. Tout ton corps saignait et… et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un corps humain contienne autant de sang, s'amusa-t-il ironiquement.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est normal que ce ne soit pas logique, rappela Zoro.

Touché par la détresse de Sanji alors qu'il l'avait cru mort, il prit quelques instants pour trouver ses mots et le réconforter une bonne fois pour toutes. D'un geste tendre, il repoussa la mèche éternellement plaquée sur son visage derrière son oreille, dévoilant l'œil toujours caché. Il aimait pouvoir le regarder ainsi dans les yeux, et une fois de plus, il regretta d'avoir perdu son œil qui l'empêchait désormais de profiter pleinement de cette vision. A cet instant, ils le regardaient avec attention, les iris d'un bleu encore plus pur que l'océan ou le ciel. Ils avaient cette teinte unique, profonde, et changeante avec l'humeur de leur propriétaire. Quand il était énervé, ils viraient au gris, quand il était sincèrement heureux ils étaient d'un bleu saphir, et lorsqu'ils tournaient au vert, c'était que Sanji était perdu dans un plaisir intense. Zoro avait appris à déchiffrer ces variations de couleur, et d'un seul regard, il savait maintenant dans quel état se trouvait Sanji.

Pourtant à cet instant, ils avaient une teinte qui lui était peu connue. La peur et l'angoisse qui subsistaient après ce cauchemar formaient comme un voile, amplifié par les larmes contenues.    

\- Sanji, je te promets que je serais toujours là. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je vaincrai Mihawk, et je serais à tes côtés pour contempler All Blue.

\- Idiot, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut promettre, objecta Sanji en souriant tout de même. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu réaliseras ton rêve avant moi, espèce de Marimo dégénéré !

Zoro sourit à son tour devant la répartie retrouvée de son blondinet. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne redevienne lui-même et mette de côté ses craintes. Il décida alors de lancer son dernier coup, et de dire ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé lui avouer.

\- Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi Sanji, et je ne laisserais plus personne nous séparer.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et se refermer. De nouvelles larmes s'accumulèrent sous ses paupières tandis qu'une légère teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues.

\- Imbécile, tu vas finir par me faire pleurer, répondit le cuistot en lui claquant gentiment l'épaule.

Attrapant son visage de ses deux mains, Zoro le guida vers ses lèvres. Non, il ne laisserait pas la mort les séparer. Elle lui avait déjà pris quelqu'un de cher et il était hors de question que l'histoire se répète. Il ne mourrait pas, et il ne laisserait pas Sanji mourir non plus.

Il tenta de faire passer dans ce baiser toute l'affection et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, et il fut heureux de constater que Sanji en faisait de même. Ils savaient tous deux qu'un moment comme celui-ci, où ils parlaient de leurs sentiments sans gêne, ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Alors ils en profitaient au maximum, appréciant pour une fois la douceur et la tendresse dans leurs gestes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Puis Zoro le repoussa encore un peu plus et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard. Ses mains encadrant toujours son visage, il laissa inconsciemment ses pouces caresser les pommettes de son homme. La main de Sanji rencontra sa propre joue, et il la sentit caresser sa peau, le bout de ses doigts agiles se posant ensuite sur son œil à jamais fermé. Puis elle glissa vers son oreille et il ferma les yeux de plaisir en entendant les tintements que ses boucles d'oreilles produisirent sous les doigts joueurs.

Il avait rêvé de ce genre de moment tellement de fois quand ils avaient été séparés. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait à peine que ce n'était plus un rêve. De douces lèvres se posant à nouveau sur les siennes le lui rappelèrent et il entrouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour le laisser se fondre en lui.

Il le laissa dominer, lui offrant une occasion de se changer les idées et d'oublier son cauchemar. Il apprécia la sensation de sa langue contre son palais, puis ses dents, sa propre langue, elle était partout et nulle part à la fois et Zoro sentait ses sens se réveiller. Pourtant, lorsque Sanji mit fin au baiser il retrouva aussitôt son calme.

Une nouvelle fois, il laissa son regard détailler son vis-à-vis, profitant de pouvoir plonger tour à tour dans ces deux piscines bleues qui lui faisaient office d'yeux. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision, d'autant plus qu'il savait être le seul à être autorisé à le voir ainsi. Cette marque de confiance le touchait infiniment.

Sanji aussi fixait son regard. Pour une fois, il ne trouvait rien à dire et profitait simplement de cet instant. Zoro était vivant, là, tout près de lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il avait déjà fait ce cauchemar, bien plus souvent que ce qu'il avait avoué à Zoro, mais celui-ci avait été le plus violent. Parce qu'il avait disparu lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la chaleur de ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu aujourd'hui, mais il espérait que ce serait le dernier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement Zoro parler mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Alors quand il le vit se relever après avoir repoussé la couette de leur _futon_ , il paniqua soudain, maudissant encore une fois ce cauchemar de provoquer une réaction si excessive.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche et légèrement tremblante.

\- Juste à côté, répondit Zoro sans se retourner.

Il le regarda alors avancer vers le comptoir, puis disparaitre dans sa cuisine. Il l'entendit ouvrir un placard et fouiller dedans quelques instants avant de le refermer. Sanji commençait à espérer qu'il n'ait pas trop chamboulé son placard et son organisation méthodique quand il entendit le robinet s'ouvrir, l'eau coulant bruyamment quelques instants.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il revint, un verre d'eau à la main. Zoro se rassit juste devant lui et le lui tendit, le laissant interdit.

\- Tiens, bois ça va te faire du bien, bougonna-t-il, faussement désintéressé.

Sanji le fixa les yeux grands ouverts pendant quelques secondes face à la surprise, puis reprit ses esprits et attrapa finalement le verre, en prenant bien soin de frôler les doigts de Zoro au passage.

Il en vida d'une traite la moitié, puis le posa sur le sol un peu plus loin avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son compagnon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Depuis quand tu es si attentionné Marimo ?

\- Ta gueule, ronchonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement et en détournant le regard.

\- Non sérieux, fais attention tu dois être malade, ou alors tu as reçu un coup sur la tête et tu as perdu le seul neurone que ta tête d'algue abritait…

\- La ferme sourcil en vrille !

Mais au lieu de continuer à se chamailler, Sanji se contenta de le regarder en souriant.

\- T'es trop mignon, s'amusa-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Zoro repoussa son bras d'un geste impatient et pour toute réponse, se rallongea dans le _futon_. Il se cala confortablement et ferma les yeux, visiblement prêt à se rendormir.

Sanji en perdit son sourire joueur.

\- Zoro ? demanda-t-il la voix à nouveau hésitante.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux pas resté éveillé encore un peu ?

Le bretteur ouvrit son œil valide et le regarda, sans toutefois bouger d'un millimètre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît…

Un soupir agacé lui répondit.

\- Ecoute Cook, il est quoi, deux heure du mat' et je suis crevé alors t'a intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour demander ça.

\- T'as rien foutu de la journée, comment tu peux être fatigué ?

Les sourcils de Zoro se froncèrent sous le reproche, mais sa voix resta calme quand il répondit.

\- Non c'est vrai je n'ai rien fait, à part cette petite attaque de pirates qui a duré une bonne partie de la journée…

Son ton était ironique et Sanji ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise. Il avait oublié cette attaque.

\- Ces lopettes ? demanda-t-il cynique pour cacher son oubli.

\- J'ai pas envie de me battre Sanji, pas à cette heure.

Un bâillement déforma ses traits puis il ferma à nouveau l'œil en se recalant.

\- Zoro, s'il te plaît…

Le sabreur voulut ignorer cet appel et retomber dans les limbes du sommeil, pourtant, le ton suppliant l'en empêcha. Il comprenait que Sanji puisse avoir peur de se recoucher et refaire ce cauchemar, mais il fallait bien qu'il se rendorme avant le matin quand même !  

Il soupira à nouveau puis abdiqua.

\- Ok, c'est bon…

Il rouvrit l'œil et son regard tomba sur Sanji. Il était toujours assis et semblait inquiet, jouant nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt noir. Zoro l'observa de longs instants, appréciant l'éclat doré de ses cheveux que la faible lueur de la lampe à pétrole qu'ils gardaient constamment allumée rendait presque vivants. Sa mèche avait repris sa place et mangeait une bonne partie de son visage. Son regard descendit sur son menton barbu, puis suivit la peau blanche qu'il savait douce jusqu'à l'encolure que le t-shirt dévoilait largement. Il pouvait même apercevoir le début de ses pectoraux que la flamme vacillante dessinait.

Mais lorsque Sanji bougea, il referma rapidement l'œil, ne voulant pas être surpris en pleine contemplation.

Le cuisinier attrapa le verre et le vida avant de le reposer aussi loin qu'il le put pour éviter tout accident. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Zoro, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant à nouveau les yeux fermés. Sa respiration ralentissait déjà et s'il ne faisait rien, il allait se rendormir.

\- Oï abruti, te rendors pas ! lança-t-il en frappant ses jambes.

\- Laisse-moi dormir…

\- Tu avais dit que tu resterais encore avec moi, reprocha Sanji.

La réaction de Zoro fut tellement rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une main agrippa son poignet et il se retrouva allongé contre son corps, un bras de fer entourant sa taille et le collant à lui.

\- Je suis là, murmura Zoro sans pour autant ouvrir l'œil.

Sanji essaya de se débattre, mais il devait bien avouer que sentir le corps de Zoro contre le sien n'était pas si désagréable. Il se calma alors et la pression dans son dos se relâcha. Il patienta encore quelques minutes, pas trop longtemps pour être sûr qu'il ne se soit pas endormi, puis repoussa brusquement Zoro et le coinça en se mettant à califourchon sur son corps.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

Zoro ne semblait pas apprécier son initiative.

\- Tu étais en train de te rendormir, expliqua Sanji, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser pioncer hein, soupira le sabreur.

\- Eh non, s'amusa le cuisinier en lui lançant un clin d'œil mutin.

Zoro laissa son regard errer sur l'homme qui le dominait. Une main posée près de sa tête le soutenait, légèrement penché au-dessus de lui. Son autre main reposait sur son torse. Le t-shirt noir avait remonté, dévoilant la totalité de ses cuisses puissantes, et laissant deviner le boxer blanc juste en dessous. Incapable de résister, il posa sa main sur l'une de ses jambes tandis que l'autre remontait vers son visage. Têtu, il replaça à nouveau la mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Sanji le fixait sans rien dire, une expression étrange plaquée sur ses traits. Ses iris avaient changé de couleur et une pointe de vert pouvait maintenant s'y discerner. Un sourire goguenard illumina le visage de Zoro.

\- Va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose à faire si tu veux que je reste éveillé.

\- J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question…

Un doigt fin et agile trouva son chemin le long des muscles à découvert de son torse et Zoro frémit. Encore une fois, il avait vu juste. Mais son esprit devint blanc lorsque le doigt mutin traça la ligne de sa cicatrice, de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa hanche. Une grande partie en était très sensible et ne manquait jamais de le faire frissonner.

Un sourire lui informa que Sanji aimait sa réaction. Le cuisinier remonta sur son torse et de ses deux mains, caressa ses pectoraux et la base de son cou. Zoro ferma les yeux et un nouveau frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux fins de Sanji chatouiller sa peau. Peu de temps après, sa langue partait à la conquête de sa cicatrice et son souffle s'accéléra rapidement. Mais la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il retint un gémissement réprobateur.

Pourtant, il n'était pas délaissé, les mains continuant leur exploration. Puis Sanji posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de l'emporter dans un baiser passionné et ardent. Cette fois-ci, Zoro participa plus activement et s'amusa à défier sa langue de la sienne, provoquant un combat amical et bien plus qu'agréable. Ses dents se refermèrent sur la lèvre inférieure de Sanji, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier sensuellement.

Avide de plus de sensations encore, Zoro exerça un puissant coup de bassin vers le haut, déclenchant une nouvelle plainte ainsi qu'un grognement satisfait de sa part. Sanji délaissa sa bouche pour se concentrer sur sa mâchoire, son cou, parsemant sa peau de baisers papillon et de coups de langues experts.

En appui sur son coude droit, Sanji attrapa le bras de Zoro de sa main gauche et le retira de sa cuisse où il reposait encore. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses muscles jusqu'à venir caresser la paume de sa main, puis entrelacer leurs doigts. Un frisson secoua le corps de Zoro à ce geste si intime et tendre. En réponse, il faufila sa main libre sous le t-shirt de Sanji et recouvrit sa peau si douce de caresses.

Tandis que Sanji titillait son oreille de la façon la plus exquise, le bretteur faufila son visage sous les mèches blondes et malmena la peau chaude de son cou de sa bouche. Il aimait sentir cet endroit, car il se mélangeait ici toutes sortes d'odeurs. Celle du shampooing à la vanille de Sanji, celle légère de cigarette, celle épicée et si masculine de sa peau. Il aimait se fondre dans ce petit monde et se laisser envelopper complètement par la présence de son homme.

Sa main dans son dos amorça une descente vers la chute de rein qu'il savait incroyablement sexy. Elle se glissa sous le léger vêtement et d'un geste ferme, il empoigna l'une de ses fesses. Un hoquet lui répondit, de même qu'une légère morsure sur son lobe. Satisfait, il continua ses caresses appuyées, remontant parfois le long de son flanc.

Sanji cessa ses délicieuses attentions sur sa peau et, après un bref échange de regards enfiévrés, il plongea une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche. Ses gestes étaient plus rapides, plus diffus à mesure que le désir montait en lui. Zoro lui répondit avec le même entrain, et un gémissement lui échappa lorsque le bassin de son cuisinier ondula soudain contre le sien. Sanji était doué à ce petit jeu et Zoro savait qu'il perdrait bientôt sa retenue.

Sa réserve fut d'autant plus mise à rude épreuve lorsque la main de Sanji se détacha de la sienne et se posa contre son torse, descendant irrémédiablement vers sa cible. Il sentit les doigts agiles soulever le rebord de son pantalon, et une décharge électrique lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque la main mutine s'empara sans plus de cérémonie de son membre douloureusement excité.

De lents et longs va-et-vient lui coupèrent un instant le souffle. Puis il récupéra un tant soit peu ses esprits et profita d'avoir récupéré sa main pour relever le t-shirt de Sanji et l'enlever. Au lieu de reprendre le baiser, celui-ci pressa sa joue contre la sienne et son souffle chaotique chatouilla son oreille. Il continuait de remuer son bassin tout en poursuivant ses gestes sur la virilité de Zoro.

Ce dernier plaqua une main ferme dans son dos et la peau de leurs torses se touchèrent enfin. Cette nouvelle position gênait le mouvement de hanches de Sanji et un léger gémissement de frustration se fit entendre. L'ignorant quelques instants, Zoro laissa ses mains errer sur son dos, ses flancs, sa nuque. Sa bouche retrouva le chemin de son cou et s'amusa à tracer une ligne de baisers en suivant les grains de beauté qui indiquaient la direction de son épaule blanche. Il embrassa celle-ci à pleine bouche et termina son parcours par une morsure qui laisserait probablement une trace rouge pendant quelques jours.

Satisfait de son œuvre, il consentit finalement à s'occuper du problème de son blondinet. Il relâcha sa prise dans son dos et glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps. A son tour, il souleva le tissu et laissa enfin ses doigts parcourir le membre dur de Sanji. Celui-ci reprit bruyamment sa respiration et un ronronnement s'éleva dans le fond de sa gorge. Ronronnement qui se transforma en gémissement aussitôt que la main de Zoro se referma complètement sur lui, entamant sans plus tarder de rapides gestes.

Sanji peinait à respirer tellement le plaisir que Zoro lui donnait était puissant. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps ainsi. Il aurait aimé plus, mais se contenterait certainement de ce que son amant lui donnerait. Mais soudain, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent et la frustration s'empara à nouveau de lui. Il sentait son membre palpiter dans la main toujours fermée autour de lui. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et était sur le point d'exprimer son mécontentement lorsque les frictions reprirent. Le rythme était lent, très lent, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

Et puis le cuisinier réalisa que, perdu dans la puissance des sensations, il avait arrêté ses gestes sur la virilité de Zoro. Il aurait voulu lui imposer le même rythme effroyablement lent, mais une idée soudaine l'empêcha de réaliser sa petite vengeance. De son autre main, il écarta celle de Zoro, puis attrapa leurs deux membres de l'autre et reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Les sensations se décuplèrent et il se cambra de plaisir contre Zoro. Il l'entendit pousser un grognement sourd et comprit que son initiative était appréciée. Bientôt, sa main fut rejointe par celle de Zoro et ensemble, elles créèrent un rythme délicieusement excitant.

Le bassin de Zoro donnait de petits coups inconscients vers le haut, tandis que Sanji se cambrait de plus en plus. De son autre main, Zoro attrapa sa nuque et leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Mais le plaisir était trop grand pour qu'ils s'en soucient. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaotique, presque bestial. Ils savaient tous deux que la fin était proche et la fièvre contrôlait leurs corps.

La main de Zoro pressa un peu plus leurs membres tout en accélérant le rythme. Sanji haletait et avait du mal à remplir sa part du contrat, pourtant le sabreur ne semblait pas s'en soucier. La tension dans son bas-ventre était au maximum et des éclairs blancs commençaient à barrer sa vision. Il rapprocha alors une nouvelle fois son visage de celui de Zoro et laissa ses halètements aller mourir dans l'oreille de son homme, son souffle saccadé faisant parfois tinter les boucles d'oreille.

\- Zoro…, gémit-il, Zoro…

Il était proche, encore quelques va-et-vient et c'était la fin. Lorsque l'orgasme le frappa enfin, il se tendit violemment et cria une nouvelle fois le nom de Zoro. Celui-ci ne prit que quelques instants de plus avant de lui répondre en écho. Mais Sanji l'entendit à peine, perdu quelque part entre le Sunny et All Blue.

Les yeux fermés, il tentait de reprendre son souffle, son corps complètement relâché contre celui de Zoro. Après quelques instants, il comprit que le sabreur était dans le même état que lui. Il sentit sa main agrippée à sa nuque, collant sa tête contre son cœur. Sanji l'entendait battre à une vitesse incroyable et dans un éclair de lucidité il se rendit compte qu'il battait exactement au même rythme que le sien.

\- Zoro…, murmura-t-il, les émotions faisant trembler légèrement sa voix.

\- Je suis là, répondit-il simplement de son timbre rauque.

Sanji n'insista pas plus. L'avoir là, contre lui, sous lui, vivant et comblé… rien d'autre n'importait. Son cauchemar ne lui enlèverait pas cela. Il profiterait de chaque instant à ses côtés, il continuerait de se battre contre lui et avec lui, de lui faire l'amour et de préparer rien que pour lui des boissons rafraîchissantes lorsqu'il s'entrainait torse nu sur le pont brûlant du Sunny. Aussi longtemps que les dieux le permettraient.

Une pression sur ses épaules le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Sanji, relève-toi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de panique se décelant dans sa voix.

\- Relève-toi, répéta simplement Zoro.

Les effets de son orgasme toujours en lui, il obéit sans discuter. Il s'assit d'abord sur le bassin de Zoro, puis descendit sur le _futon_. Il comprenait maintenant la raison de sa demande. Il se sentait tout collant et sale, sa semence ainsi que celle de Zoro recouvrant leurs deux torses. Il regarda en silence son homme retirer son pantalon, le jeter un peu plus loin puis s'essuyer avec un tissu noir. Occupé à regarder le chiffon improvisé suivre les courbes de Zoro, s'attardant dans les vallées formées par ses muscles saillant sous la peau dorée, il ne réalisa le crime que lorsque ce dernier lui jeta le tissu pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Avec une moue dégoûtée, il déplia le vêtement déjà bien salit du bout des doigts et lança un cri de rage lorsque ses craintes furent confirmées.

\- MARIMO ! hurla-t-il, se retenant de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied sur sa tête d'algue.

\- Quoi ? répondit le coupable sur un ton renfrogné et faussement surpris.

\- C'est mon putain de t-shirt !

\- Et ?

\- J'y crois pas, tu te fous de ma gueule, j'y tenais moi à ce foutu t-shirt !

\- Ça existe le savon, riposta Zoro, t'aura qu'à le laver.

Un rire hystérique lui répondit.

\- Non, TOI, tu vas le laver, espèce de crétin d'homme des cavernes !

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, consentit simplement Zoro avant de bâiller.

L'absence de réaction violente stoppa Sanji dans sa colère. Sans un mot de plus, il le regarda se glisser nu sous la couette et se préparer à dormir. Rendant les armes, il soupira et fixa un instant son précieux t-shirt. Au point où il en était… A son tour, il s'essuya autant qu'il put et imita Zoro en enlevant son boxer, lui aussi partiellement souillé. Il lança le tout au sol près des vêtements du Marimo et le rejoignit sous les draps.

Malgré sa colère et sa rancune toujours présentes, il se colla contre son corps et soupira de bien-être quand un bras entoura sa taille et le rapprocha encore plus. Le cauchemar oublié, il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir, insouciant du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à bord…


	2. Partie 2

Un rayon de soleil caressant sa joue le réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et cligna des paupières sous la violence de la lumière. Son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil lui disait que cela n'était pas normal. Son cerveau se reconnecta rapidement et il comprit qu'il avait trop dormi. Il n'était pas vraiment en retard, mais allait devoir préparer quelque chose de rapide pour le petit déjeuner de l'équipage. Il soupira et s'étira doucement contre le corps chaud pressé contre lui. Il se serait bien rendormi, mais il devait se mettre à la tâche, l'estomac vide de leur Capitaine étant une menace bien trop sérieuse pour l'ignorer.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le torse du dormeur et se releva en silence. Un regard sur le tas de vêtements au sol lui rappela l'état de son t-shirt. Il était hors de question qu'il cuisine avec ça sur le dos, question d'hygiène. Il était de même impensable de retourner dans la cabine des garçons pour chercher des vêtements propres. Il les réveillerait et serait assailli avant d'être prêt à leur servir leur repas. Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa le manteau, ou l'espèce de robe, ou quoi que porte comme nom la chose, de Zoro et l'enfila. Il était un peu grand pour lui, mais la ceinture rouge enroulée autour de sa taille ferait l'affaire.

Il s'apprêtait à combler la distance le séparant du comptoir de la cuisine et de la promesse de la première cigarette de la journée quand un grognement l'arrêta. Il se retourna et déglutit en voyant l'expression de Zoro, qui était à présent réveillé et le fixait de son regard intense. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le Marimo serait rancunier pour si peu. Il était sur le point de se justifier et de défendre chèrement sa peau lorsque le bretteur se leva, nullement gêné de sa nudité. Il se rapprocha en deux pas et d'un geste brusque et ferme, attrapa Sanji par la ceinture et l'attira violemment à lui. Il prit aussitôt possession de sa bouche et la ravit si passionnément, si sauvagement, que Sanji en perdit toute volonté.

Alors il s'était trompé ? Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il avait aperçu dans son regard mais de l'envie ? Du désir ? Peu importait, le fait était là et Sanji était bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion, oubliant toute idée de petit déjeuner. Il laissa ses mains se poser sur le corps offert pressé contre lui, glissant sur son dos puissant avant d'empoigner ses fesses à pleines mains et le coller un peu plus à lui. Un grognement appréciateur lui répondit, suivit par une nouvelle salve de langue, lèvres et dents dérobant sa bouche.

Ils auraient probablement continué ainsi pendant longtemps si le bruit d'une porte se refermant ne les avait pas fait sursauter, les arrachant à leur transe passionnelle. Sanji se figea d'abord, tentant de maîtriser les battements furieux de son cœur, puis osa un coup d'œil derrière lui. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de Franky, accompagné de Brook, et pas une de ses précieuses lady. Il se serait senti incroyablement gêné et honteux d'avoir à leur faire subir un tel spectacle.

Les deux lascars avaient la bouche grande ouverte et semblaient en état de choc, les yeux exorbités… du moins pour ceux qui en avaient. Mais malgré cette absence d'organe, Sanji remarqua un regard du squelette en direction du postérieur du Marimo. De SON Marimo. Un accès de jalousie le prit et il s'empressa d'ouvrir le manteau tout en faisant un pas de côté pour cacher son bien aux yeux convoiteurs. D'un geste rapide, il entoura Zoro avec, tout en l'attirant contre lui. Il eut un instant d'absence lorsque leurs corps nus se rencontrèrent, mais revint bien rapidement à la réalité quand une voix douce et chaude s'éleva.

\- Eh bien, je pense que le petit déjeuner n'est-pas prêt. Il serait peut-être préférable de les laisser seuls.

Sanji risqua un nouveau regard en arrière et cru défaillir en voyant sa jolie Robin sortir de derrière l'énorme masse que constituait Franky.

\- Robin-chwan…

Mais il se trouva à court de mots. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour se justifier lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une telle position ? Il sentit le sourire carnassier de Zoro en leur direction. Il en avait profité pour entourer sa taille de ses bras. Le bâtard semblait s'amuser de la situation. Cependant, il ne dit rien tant que les autres étaient encore dans la pièce, mais sitôt sortis et la porte refermée, il repoussa violemment Zoro qui, surprit, se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur le _futon_. La vision n'était pas désagréable en soi, mais Sanji n'était plus d'humeur.

\- Nettoie tout ce merdier et va te laver, tu empestes, lança-t-il rudement.

Sans un regard de plus, il se détourna et rejoignit sa cuisine en réajustant sa tenue. Il irait prendre une douche et se changerait après. Le temps pressait, il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Il composa de suite son menu dans sa tête et sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Perdu dans ses préparations, il n'entendit qu'à peine Zoro grommeler puis s'habiller comme il put et ranger le _futon_. Il le vit du coin de l'œil monter l'échelle menant au pont supérieur, un paquet de linge sale sous le bras.

Il soupira et délaissa un instant ses couteaux pour aller ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Comme prévu, Robin et les deux autres zigotos patientaient sur le pont. Il invita sa précieuse brune à entrer et lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta. Elle ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'il reprenait son travail et en fut soulagé. L'équipage était certes au courant, depuis peu, de leur relation, il n'était néanmoins pas habituel qu'on les retrouve en posture si compromettante. Et Sanji n'était pas encore prêt à s'afficher ouvertement devant les autres. Question de fierté.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une boule de caoutchouc fit irruption dans sa cuisine en criant à tout va son besoin de viande. Il fit taire son bruyant Capitaine d'un bon coup de pied sur sa tête dure et reprit le fil de ses préparatifs. Encore quelques minutes et tout serait prêt. L'équipage était maintenant au complet, hormis son Marimo, et encore une fois, il se réjouit qu'aucune remarque ne fuse concernant son accoutrement inhabituel.

Finalement, il servit tout le monde, s'excusant pour son retard, puis s'esquiva en direction de la cabine des garçons. Il prenait la direction de la salle de bain avec des affaires propres quand il croisa Zoro qui en revenait. Ils échangèrent un regard complice en passant l'un à côté de l'autre puis continuèrent leur route.

Pourtant Sanji s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et se retourna.

\- Je t'ai gardé ta part sur le plan de travail, je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas trouver ton assiette vide.

Et sur cette recommandation, il reprit sa route, amusé par la réaction immédiate de Zoro.

Une nouvelle journée commençait en mer, et elle ne commençait pas trop mal au goût de Sanji.

* * *

Pourtant, vers le milieu de la journée, Usopp, qui était de garde dans la vigie, annonça un navire de la Marine à deux heures.

Sanji sortit de sa cuisine, en plein préparatifs du repas, et regarda du haut du balcon l'imposant navire grandir à l'horizon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Cependant, penché dangereusement sur le bastingage, Luffy était déjà en mode bataille. L'affrontement était désormais inévitable. Il trouva le même regard décidé et impatient sur le visage de Zoro et soupira. Ces deux imbéciles étaient toujours prêts à se battre.

Il soupira à nouveau et retourna dans sa cuisine pour stopper toute cuisson. Ils ne mangeraient certainement pas à l'heure ce midi. Il retourna à l'extérieur et se demanda un instant s'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot. Hier des pirates, aujourd'hui, la Marine.

Il se rapprocha du bord tribord et s'appuya contre le bastingage. Il sortit ensuite son paquet de cigarettes ainsi que son briquet et entreprit de s'en allumer une nouvelle. Le navire fondait sur eux à une vitesse inimaginable. Même s'ils avaient voulu s'échapper, ils n'y auraient pas réussi à moins d'utiliser un Coup de Burst et de vider les réserves de cola. Se faisant une raison, il descendit sur le pont, se posta près de Zoro, et attendit.

Pas longtemps, puisqu'en quelques minutes seulement, le navire était sur eux. Le bâtiment était au moins trois fois plus gros qu'eux, et Sanji se demanda un instant combien d'hommes il pouvait contenir. Le vaisseau fit une manœuvre pour se retrouver bord à bord avec le Sunny, le faisant non négligemment tanguer sous la secousse. Les grappins volèrent pour accoupler les deux navires. Sanji ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait chez l'ennemi, il les dominait tellement que tous ce qu'ils pouvaient voir étaient les hublots du pont inférieur. Le cuisinier se demanda vaguement pourquoi la Marine ne les avaient pas tirés au canon. Peut-être se sentait-elle supérieure et à l'abri dans leur gros bateau. Erreur courante, mais complètement stupide.

Et puis soudain, quelques hommes apparurent au niveau du bastingage. Le commandant, apparemment un simple Capitaine, fit les sommations d'usages mais perdit sa voix quand un poing élastique le plia en deux. Le reste ne fut plus que chaos. En deux secondes, Luffy était sur le pont ennemi, Zoro à sa suite. Sanji prit le temps de terminer sa cigarette puis sauta également à bord en suivant les autres.

Quand il arriva sur le pont supérieur, il eut une meilleure vision de ce qui les attendait. Une bonne centaine de marins se tenait prêt à combattre, peut-être même plus. Sans compter tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore visibles, cachés dans les ponts inférieurs et prêts à prendre le relais en cas de nécessité.

Sanji se décida enfin à participer à l'affrontement. Un regard vers ses précieuses ladies lui apprit qu'elles n'étaient pas en danger immédiat. Tout semblait parfait, et pourtant cette appréhension ne quittait pas son cœur. Pour la faire disparaitre, il se jeta dans la bataille et assomma le premier homme assez stupide pour venir l'affronter d'un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Plusieurs autres rejoignirent le malheureux en quelques minutes et Sanji commença à trouver sa vitesse de croisière.

L'ivresse et l'euphorie de la bagarre l'occupèrent pendant un long moment et il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si l'équipage allait bien. Une nouvelle vague de marins approcha et il eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour s'en débarrasser. Pas qu'ils étaient forts, mais leur nombre était assez gênant.

Il prit alors appui sur ses mains et terrassa rapidement ses ennemis en tournant sur lui-même, envoyant des coups de pieds à tout va. Il se remit ensuite debout, ajusta son costume, puis profita du répit momentané pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

De l'autre côté du pont, sa chère Robin semblait coopérer avec Franky et tous deux faisaient le ménage dans les rangs ennemis. Un peu plus loin, Usopp, Chopper et sa tendre Nami prenaient également leur part de gloire. Il détourna le regard après avoir été témoin d'un orage artificiel qui carbonisa une dizaine de marins d'un coup. Il sursauta presque quand un squelette passa à toute allure devant lui lançant des "Yohoho" excités, suivit de près par quelques ennemis. Intrigué, il les suivit des yeux et s'amusa de voir Brook s'arrêter tout à coup, faire volte-face, et terrasser ses adversaires d'un seul coup de son épée. Les pauvres hommes n'avaient dû rien comprendre.

Il aperçut enfin Luffy et Zoro à l'autre bout du bateau, mais bientôt, une nouvelle vague déferla et il dut se remettre à combattre. Ces enfoirés commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs et il doubla ses attaques, désirant en finir au plus vite. Il avait encore un repas à terminer et il savait que Luffy voudrait se mettre à table à peine revenu sur le Sunny. Et puis cette chaleur l'insupportait. Nami leur avait annoncé qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin d'une île estivale, et le climat s'en ressentait. D'un geste impatient, il retira une mèche trempée de sueur de son visage, puis termina les trois marins qui tenaient encore debout autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard amusé de Zoro qui se trouvait maintenant non loin de lui. A nouveau libre pour quelques temps, il s'autorisa à le regarder un peu. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas très porté sur le fait de tuer ses ennemis. On pouvait très bien mettre un homme hors d'état de nuire sans le découper en morceaux. Pourtant à cet instant, ses convictions étaient un peu mises à mal. Le regard concentré et noir, l'efficacité et la grâce de ses gestes, recouvert du sang de ses ennemis, et surtout ce sourire en coin, carnassier et joueur… il était incroyablement sexy aux yeux de Sanji. Et tout indiquait que le sabreur prenait son pieds comme jamais. La vision était assez envoûtante et il était facilement compréhensible qu'on ait attribué à Zoro le surnom de Démon.

Il était perdu dans sa contemplation et baissa sa garde. Erreur fatale en pleine bataille. Il le comprit lorsqu'il entendit une détonation dans son dos, non loin de lui. Résigné, il attendit l'impact, mais rien ne vint. A la place, il vit Zoro trébucher. Il était à cet instant dos à lui et le blond se demanda ce qu'il se passait… jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue le cercle foncé qui se formait déjà sur le manteau vert. Son cœur s'arrêta. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas Zoro ! Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand le sabreur se retourna, une expression surprise au visage. Il vit son œil se poser quelque part derrière lui, puis son regard se baissa et Sanji le suivit. Un nouveau choc le secoua quand il découvrit un trou rouge sur le torse de Zoro. La balle l'avait transpercé de part en part.

Incapable de bouger, Sanji se sentait pâlir. Il avait déjà vu ça, il avait déjà été dans cette situation. Zoro blessé juste devant lui, et lui incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Et là il se souvint. Son cauchemar, c'était comme dans son cauchemar ! Une sueur froide le traversa tandis qu'il continua à regarder la scène d'horreur qui se jouait comme au ralenti devant lui. Zoro continuait à fixer sa blessure, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il remonta même sa main pour toucher le sang qui s'en écoulait abondamment. Puis il releva la tête, la bouche entrouverte, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Et là, quelque chose se réveilla en Sanji. L'esprit blanc, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. D'un geste brusque, il se retourna et découvrit le tireur, l'arme fumante toujours à la main et le regard ahuri, comme s'il s'étonnait encore d'avoir touché sa cible. Fou de rage, Sanji fut en deux pas devant lui et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour lui asséner une rafale de coup de pieds en plein visage. Cette fois, il était décidé à tuer. Et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le corps de l'homme s'effondra, le crâne explosé comme une pastèque et la cervelle tapissant le sol. Aucune émotion, aucun regret ne se lisait dans les yeux bleus. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, point.

Et puis il se souvint de Zoro, et il se retourna juste à temps pour le voir tomber à genoux. Un hoquet le secoua et un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche. Une nouvelle fois, Sanji sentit une nausée monter. Tout se passait comme dans son cauchemar. Sa plus grande peur venait de prendre vie devant ses yeux. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Cette fois-ci il ne resterait pas à rien faire, assistant à la mort de l'homme de sa vie sans rien tenter.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à genoux devant lui, accueillant le corps de Zoro qui vacilla. Le sabreur posa sa tête contre son torse, luttant contre la douleur. Sanji encadra son visage de ses mains et l'aida à se redresser un peu. Il avait besoin de le voir, d'être sûr qu'il se battait, d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas mort.

\- Zoro…

Il l'appela d'une voix cassée et fut soulagé lorsque son regard vert se fixa dans le sien. Mais un nouveau hoquet l'ébranla et une nouvelle effusion de sang le plia en deux. Sanji sentait la panique monter en lui. Il passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux, puis se figea lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Il tendit l'oreille pour parvenir à entendre ce que Zoro voulait lui dire.

\- San… ji, ne… t'inquiète pas…

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent une toux abominable et poussèrent enfin Sanji à réagir.

\- CHOPPER !!!! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons pour se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha engendré par la bataille qui continuait à faire rage autour d'eux.

Et il attendit, Zoro tout contre lui, secoué maintenant de tremblements. Pourtant, il trouva encore la force de parler.

\- Sanji… pleure pas… je suis pas encore mort.

\- Tais-toi idiot, répondit-il alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux se déclencha.

Sanji renifla. Il n'avait même pas été conscient de pleurer, et c'était Zoro qui lui apprenait ? Comment l'avait-il su d'abord, il ne pouvait même pas le voir ? Pourtant, sa tête était contre son torse, contre son cœur. Il avait dû deviner. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un sanglot, et fut heureux de discerner le martèlement des petits sabots de Chopper qui arrivait enfin.

\- Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci un peu perdu.

Il n'avait sûrement pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il a été touché par une balle.

Il vit les yeux du docteur s'agrandir, puis se poser sur Zoro. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la blessure dans son dos qui saignait toujours autant. Sanji fut étonné qu'il n'ait pas son accès de panique habituelle quand quelqu'un était blessé, mais cela ne le rassura pas du tout.

\- Chopper ?

\- Ça à l'air assez sérieux, il faut que j'extraie la balle au plus vite.

\- Inutile, elle est ressortie de l'autre côté, l'arrêta Sanji.

Les yeux du petit renne s'élargirent encore plus. Il contourna rapidement Zoro et Sanji éloigna un peu le blessé de lui pour permettre au médecin de constater les dégâts.

\- Sanji, ramène-le tout de suite sur le Sunny.

Le ton de Chopper était sérieux et impérieux et Sanji comprit qu'il y avait urgence. Sans un mot de plus, il acquiesça et prit les choses en main.

\- Zoro ? Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit et il continua.

\- Accroche-toi à moi autant que tu le peux.

Puis sans attendre, il passa ses bras sous les fesses de Zoro et grâce à la force de ses jambes, se releva sans trop peiner. Le sabreur enroula les siennes autour de sa taille et il était soulagé de constater qu'il avait encore quelques forces. La position n'était pas des plus simples, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Rapidement, il prit la direction du Sunny, évitant les marins autant qu'il le put. Mais heureusement, leurs _nakama_ , conscients à présent de la situation, leur dégagèrent le chemin et ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant le bastingage. Là, Sanji fut surpris de constater que Franky avait construit en hâte une passerelle, qui les ramèneraient rapidement et en toute sécurité sur le Sunny.

En quelques secondes, ils furent à bord et Sanji prit aussitôt la direction de l'infirmerie où s'était déjà précipité Chopper. Il sentait le souffle de Zoro dans son cou qui s'affaiblissait, et ses jambes autour de lui qui desserraient leur étreinte. Il hâta alors le pas, priant qui voulait bien l'entendre pour que tout se passe bien. La montée des marches fut délicate, mais sitôt cet obstacle passé, il ne lui fallut plus que quelques secondes pour arriver enfin dans la petite infirmerie où Chopper s'activait. A peine entré, ce dernier lui demanda d'installer Zoro sur le lit.

Sans un mot, il l'y déposa aussi doucement qu'il le put et le maintint assis. Il était maintenant aux limites de l'inconscience et l'inquiétude de Sanji monta d'un cran. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus de recul, il pouvait voir la quantité de sang que le sabreur avait perdue. Tout lui rappelait tellement ce foutu cauchemar… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou de paniquer plus, le petit docteur lui demandait de l'aider à retirer le manteau de Zoro. Après quoi, Chopper regarda rapidement le point d'entrée de la balle avant de faire allonger le blessé sur le dos.

Sanji le regardait sans rien dire, un peu perdu et se sentant presque inutile. Sitôt Zoro allongé, il se plaça au bout du lit à sa tête et laissa ses mains caresser distraitement ses cheveux verts. Chopper inspectait avec minutie la blessure et le silence était pesant. Puis le petit renne se redressa et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça devrait aller, répondit Chopper. Une fois l'hémorragie jugulée tout devrait aller bien…

\- Devrait ?

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible Sanji. Visiblement aucun organe vital n'a été touché, sinon il serait déjà mort, mais c'est tout de même très sérieux.

\- Tu es le meilleur Chopper, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, répondit le cuisinier en toute confiance.

Pour toute réponse, le médecin rougit fortement puis retourna quelques instants à son bureau. Le regard de Sanji se perdit sur le torse de Zoro, fixant la blessure d'un œil vide. Oui, tout était différent. Zoro allait s'en sortir, il devait s'en sortir. Sanji avait une entière confiance en Chopper. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois, il était certain qu'il réussirait une deuxième fois. Ses yeux revinrent vers le visage de son amant et il sursauta quand il découvrit que son œil vert était posé sur lui. Il ne détourna pas le regard jusqu'à ce que Chopper revienne vers eux.

\- Zoro, tu m'entends ? demanda celui-ci doucement. Je vais devoir t'endormir, d'accord ?

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit et le docteur prépara aussitôt la seringue. Mais à ce moment, Zoro leva le bras droit au-dessus de sa tête, cherchant Sanji. Ce dernier comprit sa demande silencieuse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne puis se rapprocha et s'agenouilla près de lui de manière à ce qu'il le voie plus facilement. De son autre main, il caressa tendrement sa joue, son regard perdu dans le sien.

\- T'as intérêt à te réveiller Marimo, lança-t-il en souriant.

\- Promis Cook, répondit Zoro d'une voix lourde.

Chopper venait de lui injecter le calmant et l'effet se faisait déjà sentir. Sanji ne lâcha pas la main de Zoro et l'accompagna jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment. Il lui caressa à nouveau la joue puis déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de se redresser.

\- Maintenant Sanji je vais te demander de sortir, demanda Chopper.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna celui-ci. Je ne peux pas rester ?

\- Non, tu me gênerais, c'est mieux que tu partes.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? insista le cuisinier.

\- Sanji !

Le blond soupira et se fit une raison. Il aurait voulu rester, être présent pour Zoro et assister Chopper au cas où, pourtant il ne pouvait pas insister plus.

\- Je t'appellerais dès que j'aurais fini, ajouta Chopper, comprenant ses inquiétudes.

Sanji acquiesça silencieusement puis, après un dernier regard au visage endormis de Zoro, il sortit de la pièce, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il resta là quelques instants, écoutant les faibles bruits qui passaient à travers le panneau de bois. Puis il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, en retira son paquet de cigarettes et entreprit d'en allumer une. Ses mains étaient tremblantes, il devait se reprendre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire qu'attendre. La vie de Zoro n'était plus entre ses mains.

Il fit quelques pas et s'installa sur la première chaise venue. Il termina rapidement sa cigarette tout en tapotant nerveusement sur la table de ses doigts. C'est là qu'il réalisa enfin que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang… comme dans ses souvenirs, comme dans son cauchemar. Un regard en contrebas lui apprit que son costume était également écarlate. Une grosse tâche rouge maculait sa chemise là où le torse de Zoro s'était appuyé pendant le trajet jusqu'ici. L'odeur métallique lui donna la nausée et il alluma une deuxième cigarette pour en couvrir le goût dans sa bouche.

Et il continua à fixer ses mains, l'inquiétude et la peur lui nouant l'estomac. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se rejoue une nouvelle fois ? Malgré sa détermination, il avait échoué. Une fois de plus il n'avait pu aider Zoro. N'était-il pas encore assez fort ? L'entrainement de ces deux dernières années avait-il été à ce point inutile ? Il avait tout fait pour s'améliorer. Il avait supporté cet enfer, pensant à Zoro chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de craquer, et tout ça pour rien ? Tout ça pour revivre ce genre de choses sitôt revenu dans ses bras ?

Petit à petit, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre ces _okama_ qui finalement ne lui avaient rien apporté. Et puis en colère contre ce lâche, ce marin qui lui avait tiré dans le dos. A cet instant, il regretta de l'avoir tué si vite. Il aurait aimé le faire souffrir, le voir endurer milles souffrances et supplier pour sa vie. Car cet homme ne méritait rien de plus. Il avait entaché l'honneur d'un homme admirable par sa couardise. Il se rappelait encore ce jour où il avait vu Zoro pour la première fois, acceptant de face la dernière attaque de Mihawk pour ne pas mourir dans le plus grand déshonneur.

Et s'il ne survivait pas ? Et si, malgré son habilité, Chopper n'arrivait pas à le sauver ? Que dirait-on de lui ? Qu'il était mort dans la honte, privé de sa fierté à jamais ? Sanji ne pouvait supporter une telle chose. C'était inacceptable. Et pourtant que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps, le mal était fait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était espérer que Zoro s'en sorte… et le venger. Certes le responsable était mort, mais il y en avait tant d'autres…

L'idée se renforça peu à peu dans son esprit. Ici il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre, à se ronger les sangs en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Alors que là-bas, il pouvait rétablir l'équilibre, il pouvait se battre pour Zoro.

D'une main ferme, il desserra son nœud de cravate puis l'enleva. Il retira sa veste et déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Un dernier regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie et sa décision était prise. Rapidement, il sortit de la cuisine et se retrouva à nouveau sur le pont de l'énorme navire.

La bataille était toujours aussi intense et l'ennemi avait repris du poil de la bête. L'absence de trois des membres de l'équipage avait affaiblis ses _nakama_ et les avaient mis en difficulté. Il se reprocha alors d'avoir mis tant de temps à revenir. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Zoro alors qu'il aurait dû se soucier autant des autres. Mais il était là à présent et tout allait changer.

Il courut en direction de Nami et Usopp qui étaient encerclés et se mêla à la bataille. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent de tout à l'heure. Il laissa sa colère et son envie de vengeance s'emparer de son corps et comme en transe, il mit à terre tous ceux qui croisaient ses pieds. Rapidement, il vint à bout de tous ceux qui menaçaient ses deux amis, et il se dirigea vers d'autres cibles, laissant derrière lui une mare de sang et un amoncellement de cadavres. Il n'avait pas vu le regard étonné et choqué de ses _nakama_ , mais même si cela avait été le cas, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Peu importait ce qu'on pensait de lui à présent. Il s'était transformé en machine à tuer et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il continua ainsi, passant de groupe de soldats en groupe de soldats. Tous connurent le même sort, sauf quelques-uns, plus chanceux que les autres, qui échappèrent à sa furie. Le dernier qui se dressa devant lui fut un officier. Il était un peu plus fort que les autres, mais rien d'insurmontable pour Sanji. En quelques minutes, l'homme se retrouva au sol et il s'acharna sur lui, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme mais ferme l'arrête et le ramène à la réalité.

\- Sanji, c'est bon, je crois qu'il est mort.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard à la fois autoritaire et inquiet de Luffy. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il retrouva ses esprits. Quand son regard se porta autour de lui, il crut défaillir. Une vision d'apocalypse se tenait devant lui, et il sentit la bile monter à sa gorge en pensant qu'il en était responsable. Partout des cadavres et des corps inconscients jonchaient le pont devenu rouge par tant de sang versé. Les survivants se serraient à l'extrémité du navire, le regard effrayé et terrorisé.

Inquiet, il tourna à nouveau le regard vers son Capitaine, attendant un reproche, mais Luffy ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Sanji mit quelques instants avant de comprendre de qui il parlait.

\- Chopper s'occupe de lui, répondit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

\- Viens, on retourne sur le Sunny, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Sanji acquiesça puis suivit son Capitaine sans un mot. Il traversa le pont en sens inverse, enjambant les morts. Son pantalon, lourd du sang de ses victimes jusqu'aux genoux, battait contre ses jambes à chaque pas, et ses chaussures laissaient des traces rouges derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment avait-il pu perdre autant la tête. Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait tout ça pour Zoro et si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter.

Bientôt, il se retrouva sur l'herbe du Sunny. Le silence ici était assourdissant. D'un regard morne, il regarda le navire de la Marine s'éloigner rapidement, pressé de mettre de la distance entre eux et les monstres de cet équipage. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers son Capitaine, qui tenait dans ses bras les _katana_ de Zoro.

\- Luffy…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupa aussitôt celui-ci.

Sanji allait protester, mais un grand sourire sur le visage de son voisin lui apprit que la discussion était close. Mais tous n'étaient pas comme lui. Il sentait les regards lourds et craintifs de ses autres _nakama_ sur lui et il n'aspira qu'à une chose, échapper à cette attention. Il se détourna alors et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles et se demandait si Chopper avait terminé. Pourtant, une voix chaude l'arrêta.

\- Sanji-kun, appela Robin. Je pense que tu devrais aller te laver et te changer avant d'y aller.

Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Il devait être effrayant à voir, recouvert du sang de Zoro en haut, et de celui des marins sur ses jambes. Et puis Chopper ne le laisserait jamais entrer dans son infirmerie ainsi.

\- Vas-y Sanji-kun, on viendra te chercher s'il y a du nouveau, confirma Nami.

Comment pouvait-il faire fi des conseils de ses précieuses ladies ? Sans un mot, il acquiesça de la tête et après un rapide détour par la cabine des garçons pour prendre des vêtements, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa cuisine, propre et vêtu d'un simple polo et d'un pantacourt, tous y étaient rassemblés, discutant doucement entre eux. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Chopper et la porte était toujours fermée. L'inquiétude revint en force. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des complications ? Zoro allait-il s'en sortir ?

Incapable de rester en place, il se dirigea vers ses fourneaux et reprit les préparations du repas qu'il avait abandonnées à l'arrivée de la Marine. En quelques minutes, tout fut prêt et il servit l'équipage qui grignota un peu. Lui n'avait pas faim alors il retourna en cuisine et prépara quelques sucreries et pâtisseries pour Chopper. Il aurait besoin de reprendre des forces quand il sortirait enfin.

Il mettait la touche finale quand un silence soudain le fit se retourner. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et le petit renne en sortit. Il paraissait épuisé.

\- Chopper, comment il va ? demanda aussitôt Luffy.

\- J'ai faillis le perdre à un moment mais tout va bien maintenant, répondit le docteur.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre et Sanji sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine d'un coup. Il se rapprocha des autres et osa poser la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Oui, tu peux y aller. Il dort encore et la dernière transfusion n'est pas terminée mais ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps.

\- Merci Chopper, tu es le meilleur, déclara Sanji en retrouvant le sourire.

La réaction du petit renne ne se fit pas attendre.

\- La ferme, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, crétin ! lança-t-il en gigotant dans tous les sens et en rougissant.

Un rire général éclata dans la cuisine à cette réaction si prévisible.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose, annonça ensuite Sanji.

Un petit couinement enjoué se fit entendre sitôt que les yeux du médecin se posèrent sur l'assiette remplie de sucreries qui l'attendait. Sanji sourit à nouveau puis laissa l'animation reprendre dans la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. L'appréhension lui noua soudain l'estomac.

Il referma la porte derrière lui puis resta un instant sur le seuil. Zoro dormait dans le lit, un bandage entourait son torse et une transfusion comblait le manque de sang dans son organisme. Il paraissait paisible et calme, comme s'il dormait normalement. Rassuré, Sanji se rapprocha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il prit sa main qui reposait à son côté dans la sienne puis se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci tressaillirent légèrement, signe qu'il n'était pas loin de se réveiller.

Le soulagement s'empara alors de Sanji et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue. Encore une fois, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il le perde. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait à son chevet, veillant sur lui silencieusement. Il savait que ce genre de situation ne pouvait être évité. Ils étaient des pirates après tout, des aventuriers avides de combats et de challenges. Ils connaissaient tous le risque et l'acceptaient. Mais c'était tellement difficile quand la personne qu'on aime était touchée. Tellement difficile…

Il caressa distraitement la tempe de Zoro tout en scrutant son visage. Même s'il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos, il désirait tellement qu'il ouvre les yeux et le rassure définitivement. Il avait besoin de sentir son regard sur lui. Besoin d'entendre sa voix et sentir ses mains sur lui. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était vivant, et que son cauchemar n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar.

Il n'eut à patienter que quelques minutes avant que Zoro ne bouge légèrement dans son sommeil. Il continua alors ses caresses sur son visage et dans ses cheveux pour l'appeler, le ramener à lui. Et puis finalement, les paupières clignèrent et l'œil de Zoro s'ouvrit. Le regard parut vague quelques secondes, puis il se fit plus fixe. Un faible sourire étira les fines lèvres.

\- Sanji, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, le cuisinier fut incapable de répondre et lui sourit simplement. Et puis Zoro voulut parler à nouveau mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha, et Sanji perdit son sourire. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Avec angoisse, il se releva et servit un verre d'eau d'une carafe posée sur le bureau de Chopper. Il déglutit avant de se retourner, mais à son grand soulagement, tout ce qu'il trouva fut son amant qui lui souriait. Avec précaution, il revint vers lui et l'aida à relever un peu la tête pour boire plus facilement. Le sabreur grimaça un peu sous la douleur, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit et Sanji respira à nouveau librement.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir Sanji, je t'ai fait une promesse, s'éleva alors la voix de Zoro, plus calme et plus claire. Ce n'est pas comme dans ton cauchemar.

Ces simples paroles suffirent à le toucher et il fondit en larmes.

\- Hé, pleure-pas, murmura Zoro alarmé.

D'un geste doux, il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes de sa main, puis l'attira à lui et Sanji se laissa faire. Il enfouit son visage contre son cou, respirant son odeur apaisante et réconfortante.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il finalement. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Mais tout va bien maintenant alors reprend-toi d'accord ?

Sanji acquiesça et se recula un peu afin que leurs regards se croisent. Et malgré les larmes qui inondaient encore ses joues, il sourit sincèrement.

\- T'avise plus de me refaire un truc comme ça Marimo, sinon je te tue.

Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsque cela réveilla la douleur dans son ventre.

\- Combien de temps je vais devoir rester comme ça ? bougonna-t-il en regardant Sanji.

\- Aucune idée, quelques jours je pense.

\- Fais chier…

\- T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, sinon c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ! menaça Sanji.

Un sourcil intéressé se leva sur le visage du bretteur, alors il s'empressa de l'arrêter.

\- Pas comme ça imbécile ! Et après c'est moi que tu traites de pervers !

\- Tu ES un pervers, s'amusa Zoro.

\- Peut-être… mais toi aussi !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis le silence s'immisça entre eux. Chacun aurait eu tant de choses à dire, pourtant ils se taisaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'exprimer leurs sentiments, cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Mais même s'ils ne leurs donnaient pas vie au travers de mots, l'intensité d'un regard, la douceur d'un toucher leur apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, dévoilait tout ce qui se cachait dans leurs cœurs. Le silence était agréable, apaisant. Tellement que le sommeil s'empara de Sanji. Il bâilla ouvertement, provoquant un rire lumineux chez Zoro. Cela lui valut une petit claque sur l'épaule, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Avec douceur mais fermeté, il attira le corps de son amant à lui. Avec précaution, celui-ci s'installa contre lui, prenant soin de ne pas arracher l'aiguille plantée dans son bras qui continuait à lui insuffler la vie. Sanji cala sa tête contre l'épaule du sabreur, et celui-ci entoura ses épaules de son bras, l'amenant encore plus contre lui. Ils avaient besoin de cette proximité, besoin de sentir l'autre contre soi, sentir son cœur battre.

Des doigts légers caressant ses cheveux, un corps chaud pressé contre le sien, une odeur familière l'enveloppant tout entier, Sanji n'en demandait pas plus, n'en espérait pas plus. Bientôt, ses paupières se fermèrent et sa respiration ralenti, se calquant sur celle de Zoro. Cette fois, aucun cauchemar ne troublerait ses songes. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que les ombres n'envahissent son esprit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans son infirmerie, Chopper eut un instant d'hésitation. Ses deux _nakama_ étaient allongés sur le lit, enlacés et profondément endormis. Pourtant, il devait faire son travail. A pas feutrés, il entra alors plus en avant et se rapprocha du lit. La transfusion était terminée. Rapidement, il retira le tuyau, puis l'aiguille avec précaution. Un léger mouvement du bras lui fit craindre d'avoir réveillé Zoro. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants puis reprit ses activités en ne voyant aucun changement sur le visage du dormeur.

Il plaça un pansement où se trouvait précédemment l'aiguille, prit rapidement la température et le pouls de Zoro puis s'éloigna à nouveau. Il aurait aimé lui parler, savoir si tout allait bien et ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était nécessaire qu'il se repose et impensable qu'il le réveille. Il remit alors ses projets au lendemain et, sur la pointe de ses sabots, il quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et tira même le rideau pour les protéger des bruits et des regards indésirés. Puis une fois cela fait, il rosit légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir puis pouffa dans son sabot. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux.

Finalement, il s'éloigna de la porte et revint près de la table. Son assiette de sucreries n'était pas terminée et il était hors de question de la faire attendre plus longtemps !

 


End file.
